


Stepping Alone

by Ashhxmoona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhxmoona/pseuds/Ashhxmoona
Summary: Choi Jooheon,  a misfit and a "freak". These are two names he's been called due to his tendencies to push people away. he's never had the support of a family because he's an orphan,always has been and always will be.





	1. I can't do this (1/3)

_ [If you want listen to 1-800 by Logic to better the chapter] _

 

**[NARRATOR POV]**

"Choi Jooheon get you're sorry excuse of an ass out of your room now!" a short lady with bleached blonde hair who stood at 5'2 belted at the top of her voice as she was hoping for said male to get out of his bed at the Sunny Orphanage so he could get her the stuff she needed.

The male aforementioned finally reached the lady who verbally abused him to get him to wake up. His eyes closed in a haze of sleepiness and the bags under his eyes accented the fact that he had been worked to the bone. 

"You're worthless I could have gotten my stuff and been back by now you fucking idiotic thing." She punched him in the ribs as she hurled insults at him and hoped that it would teach him that when she says something she wants him to do it as soon as possible and maybe even sooner than that.

As he was curled up on the floor his voice crackled as he spoke "ma'am what did you need, I promise my tardiness won't happen again" his face covered in tears acne and a small amount of dried up blood.

"You better not be tardy you piece of shit no wonder your parents didn't want you so you got dumped with me" the fake blonde rolled her eyes

"I need my usual stuff, y'know the stuff from Johnny and Mike" The small statured lady drawled as she reached into her pocket for the pack of cigarettes that she gets Jooheon to get for her from the local dealers 'Johnny and Mike'.

"Where's the money ma'am..." Jooheon kept his head low and his eyes focused down to his scuffed up shoes he had gotten off of a telephone pole.

The blonde threw money at his feet in order to make him do the labour of picking it up off the floor.

"Hurry I need my fix 'coz this is my last one" she spoke in a hurry as she lit the cigarette in her and took a long slow drag of it puffing the smoke in Jooheon's face.

The frail, weak and overworked kid stumbled to where he would usually meet the dealers around about the same time every week. Jooheon quaked as if he knew something was going to go wrong in the exchange that was only moments away from happening.

"where's the money huh lil kid?" Johnny asked as Jooheon held the money in his flattened palm. Johnny who is a lanky 6'2 skinny and twig looking guy, meanwhile Mike was the complete opposite. Mike stood at 5'4 and was as round as a boulder.


	2. I can't do this any more (part 1.5)

The two drug holders swayed as they collected the money the brown haired kid had handed them. Mike counted the money as Johnny smirked hauling his bag so he could get the usual stuff that Jooheon usually buys for his 'mother' or it's more like she's a slave owner and all the kids at the orphanage were her slaves.

"Please just let me get back to her she'll hurt me if I'm late" the skinny brunette shook due to the cold penetrating the thin clothing he had on his body, that seriously weren't keeping him warm in any way shape or form. The lanky drug dealer gave the boy the stuff he had came for.  
"Now scram kid" Both drug dealers growled, The skinny, overworked boy ran back to the orphanage from the dark,dank alley way into the orphanage huffing and puffing.

"Jooheon, is that you, you're useless" The short lady huffed as she stepped heavy footedly down the staircase, finally stopping in front of Jooheon.

"Here ma'am" He held out his hand that held her stuff that she had requested of him to get. his brown hair slightly ruffled and filled with sweat.

 

"finally... you did something correct" she sighed a slightly snide accent to her voice suggested that she wasn't really complimenting his on his efforts she just used him to get what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short the next chapter will be the end to this three part saga 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please give criticism as long as I can apply it to my work

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad so please don't say i'm stealing   
> My wattpad is @//_MiniKpop_   
> Please give positive criticism coz I want to know how I can improve my work


End file.
